The Trap of Ursula
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: As the war of the Romans and Greeks get deeper, a new quest was revealed. Worried about Annabeth getting hurt again, Percy falls into the deep abyss, making him nine again. While his memory is still intact, he must survive the depths of the deepest abyss on Earth. But will that be enough to make it pass Ursula's trap?


**The Trap of Ursula**

**Summary: As the war of the Romans and Greeks get deeper, a new quest was revealed. Worried about Annabeth getting hurt again, Percy falls into the deep abyss, making him nine again. While his memory is still intact, he must survive the depths of the deepest abyss on Earth. But will that be enough to make it pass Ursula's trap? (Meanwhile, Poseidon and Paul are on a quest to save Percy and Amphitrite and Triton are making desperate ways to distract Poseidon so Percy would die...)**

**/*\**

**_"Sometimes, risks because of a girl's fatal fate will just make the result worse."_**

**/*\**

**_"Next to the Doors of Death is the abyss_**

**_And the hero will have nine years to go_**

**_Ursula is watching him in the shadows_**

**_Avoid her and be dead."_**

**/*\**

**Chapter 1:  
Paul Takes a Trip To Mount Olympus**

**Perseus' Perspective**

War is like a chessboard. On each move a person makes, its opponent will die at once. And just like each move they make, one dies and will be removed. If the king of the opponent dies, the other team is proclaimed as the winner. It's like now. Each step a Roman takes, we are pulled into the deepest missions and worse, Mount Olympus will fall down. When we came in the Doors of Death, I could see the visions...Mount Olympus...falling down...

But I don't want to remember it.

Falling into hell was the biggest trial ever. The Doors of Death was like the start of the evil Labyrinth. We lost a lot. Chiron, Leo, Jason, Piper, Thalia...gods, even Nico. Only Annabeth and I survived. Annabeth was close to death until Argo II found us. We were brought in and Argo II are bringing us...to Olympus.

I really missed everything: Camp Half-blood, the Olympians, Mom, Paul...everything. And it seemed like I haven't seen them like an eternity. When I looked at the mirror of memories, something came into me. It seemed like my future...or something. I don't seem to remember the exact same detail. But if it's my fate...I don't know what to do...

All I remembered was a tombstone; a large one. On top of it was a statue. It seemed like he was holding Anaklusmos and was riding on Blackjack. Then, I saw a sad Poseidon. Dad fell down and put a flower on the grass. Softly but sadly, he said, "I'm...sorry...my boy...Percy..."

Then, everything disappeared after that.

After that, I gasped. What killed me? Gaea? At first, I thought that I would die in there and many years later, my corpse is found...dead.

But nothing happened.

But the mirror said, "Enter into your future, boy. And you shall see your true fate."

But I was sure that the mirror was lying. Even if happened, I could just force it to go out.

When I woke up, my find was a bit fuzzy. My voice weakened as I got up. Something wasn't right. Why are my limbs like jelly...that's going to fall apart? What wrong with my breathing...what's wrong with me?

"Daddy..."

I had a crooked smile. This is the end, don't you think?

"Daddy..."

I walked to the door, opened it and closed it. I started to feel like an idiot. Slowly, I found a staircase and smiled.

Wait, what am I thinking? I'm feeling weird...why?

_"Come here, child. Come and you will find what you desire..."_

I must...listen to the voice.

"I want...daddy..."

Slowly, I walked up to the stairs and found myself out. I was close...close to my destiny. I smiled again.

"Daddy...come to me..."

"PERCY!"

I saw Annabeth by the door, trying to get me. But I released. I want daddy. I want daddy. I want daddy.

"Daddy is here..."

"Snap out of it, Seaweed Brain!

_"Come child, you father is waiting for you. He wants you..."_

"Percy, please!"

I saw Annabeth...crying.

But I want daddy.

Going to the side, I climbed on it...and fell.

"PERCY!"

I smiled, falling off. I was near to the ocean. I was so near. I was close to-

Then, my mind returned.

Why am I falling? Oh man, what have I done? Annabeth was calling for me! Why didn't I respond? I'm going to be dead...I'm going to dead! Dead, I say!

"PERCY!"

I looked at Annabeth, calling for me.

I gasped in realization.

"ANNABETH!"

Then, the last thing I remembered...was darkness.

It surrounded me. It-

It is the only way for daddy.

_"Now, just sit tight and watch, child. In a minute, your father with come. Just sit tight."_

After that, I felt numb.

**/*\**

**Annabeth's Perspective**

What the heck happened?! Why did Percy fall to his end?! Oh man, what has he done?!

"PERCY!"I called out again. There was no response...no bubble. Not even a single trace.

"PERCY!"

No response. No...I don't want to lose him again...not this time! I lost Chiron and the others. Gods, I don't want to lose Percy!

I could feel the tears fall. And we were close. I want to die with Percy. If anything happened! If Percy can breathe underwater...how come he's not responding.

I made it to New York. I wanted to scream with joy. But there was no time. I need to let them know. I need the gods and goddesses to learn. Poseidon is going to kill me because of this!

Getting down from the boat, I grabbed my bag and Percy's bag and ran to the Empire State Building.

Then, I bumped to Paul...Percy's second stepfather.

Oh no...

"Annabeth, is that you? The one Percy told me?"Paul asked. I nodded. Then, Paul looked around.

"Where's Percy?"He asked. I gulped with fear. I dropped the bags. I was about to tear up.

"Percy...fell...to the ocean."I murmured. I cried softly. He gasped, tears falling.

"He...meant to do it..."I whispered. "And I was too late..."

Paul cried and fell down. He cried...on his knees. His files fell on the sidewalks. I picked it up and organized it.

"Percy..."

Once Paul stood up, I gave his files to him and sighed. "How about you tell the news to his mom?"This got me into shock. I have not time for this. "Sorry, Mr. Blowfis but I need to go somewhere important."Then, I ran.

"Wait Annabeth!"

I hailed a cab and ordered him to go fast. But to my worst nightmare, Paul also hailed a cab and ordered the driver to chase me. I had no choice.

"Faster!"I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, mam but if I go too far, you might-"

I had no time for a chat. I opened the driver's door, pushed him out, hopped on to his seat, closed the door and drove. I hit the pedal harder when I saw the stoplight.

I went pass through and Paul missed. I did a little victory dance until I came across a truck. I tried to stop but obviously, I'm still taking Driver's ED.

Crud.

Before I could go out I was knocked unconscious and the taxi crashed on the giant truck.

Someone...save Percy...

**/*\**

**Paul's Perspective**

Once the light said, "green", the driver kept on going. I was really worried. What happened to Percy? How did he jump off a boat? What's up with this world?

Then, he stopped.

"Wait a minute, why did you stop?"I asked.

"Get off the cab, sir. No need to pay. There's some incident."The driver said. I nodded. "Thanks."

Once I got off, I saw Annabeth...bleeding. There were cars surrounding the taxi and the cab, an ambulance came in, the police came in and vans from various televisions stopped to report on the spot.

"Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe here with news on Channel 6: An incident has occurred in New York. It seemed that a 16-year old teenager without a driver's license has crashed to the truck while driving a cab. Currently, doctors have hypothesizes that she'll need facial reconstruction since most of the glass landed on her face. And now, we come to the driver who was pushed off the cab: Williams Hofferson."

"It was horrible! It's like that girl is an idiot. She told me to go faster and I said this might lead to an incident. Then, she pushed me off and drove!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hofferson. If you are the parent of this Annabeth, please call immediately."

I gasped. Not Annabeth...

Running away, I stopped at the Empire State Building. I don't know but I think this is the building Percy usually goes at summer. Maybe if I try it out...

I came in and stopped at the elevator.

"What floor?"The man asked. I looked at Floor 600 and saw no label. Strange...

I better try at the highest point first. Maybe Percy's 'friends' are there.

"Floor 600."

"Oh...so you know Percy Jackson?"

I gasped and nodded. The man offered me a bag. "Sprinkle it all over you. It will allow you to have demigods' eyes. This lasts forever than you might imagine. It won't affect you. Don't worry. It will just allow you to see without the mist. If you want your normal eyesight back, call me."The man said. I nodded.

Soon, we went up with a flashing light. I was really scared since I have a bit of fear of height. But after that, we were there.

The sign said, "Camp Half-blood"

"Welcome to Mount Olympus."The man said. That got me surpirsed.

"Mount Olymp-"

But before I could turn to him, he left. I gulped.

Slowly, I walked inside Camp Half-blood. It was strange. There were flying horses and a lot of cabins.

Then, a Cyclops came to me.

"Hello, Mr. Blowfis..."

Oh...it's Tyson, one of Percy's half brothers.

"Hello, Tyson. Could you show me Percy's real father? I need to talk to him quick."I said. Tyson got curious. "Why?"

"According to Annabeth...Percy fell to the ocean...and was knocked unconscious."

Tyson gasped. He covered his face with his big hand and cried. After that, he fought the tears and his face was brought to determination.

"I'll lead you there. I promise."

With his big hand, he took me to Mount Olympus.

**/*\**

Once the ride was done, he set me down.

"This is far as I can go. Mount Olympus is a block away from here. Save my brother for me, will you?"Tyson asked. I nodded. Tyson smiled. "Good luck!"Then, he waved and left.

"Bye Tyson!"I exclaimed. I looked at my front. I could see Mount Olympus ahead.

I ran...ran as fast as I can. Once I got to Mount Olympus, I tripped on the staircase and fell on the floor. I looked up and saw the gods and goddesses.

"What is a mortal doing here?!"I could tell it was Zeus. He activated a lightning bolt and almost killed me. Poseidon pulled him back.

"Hold on, brother. This is Percy's second stepfather, Paul..."

"Blowfis."I responded.

"...Blowfis."Poseidon replied. Zeus groaned but didn't attack me.

"Tell us, mortal. What are your purposes here?"Zeus asked. I gulped. "It's about...Percy, sir."

Then, Poseidon stood up.

"Percy? My son? What happened to him?!"Poseidon demanded. I could tell by his feelings that he's worried, concerned and angry at the same time. Yep, a father's emotions when he gets worried.

"Annabeth told me...he fell to the ocean..."I said.

"And where's Annabeth?"A goddess demanded. I could tell by her looks that she's Athena.

"She got...into an accident."I gulped.

"What kind of accident?!"

"She hailed a cab and told the driver to go faster. Then, she pushed the driver off and drove. Then, the cab crashed onto the truck. She's currently in the hospital and they need her parents...now."

Athena fainted. Artemis and Hera caught her.

"Bring her to the infirmary."Zeus said. Then, they brought her to the infirmary. Then, Zeus turned to me. I shuddered.

"It's okay, brother. I will accompany this mortal."Poseidon defended me. Hades looked at him as if the sea god was crazy.

"Brother..."

"My son fell into the ocean, _unconscious_."

Then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

**/*\**

**Poseidon's Perspective**

"Hello?"

"Your majesty, a boy was found unconscious near your kingdom. He has been brought inside the kingdom infirmary."

I gasped. I'm praying that it's not Percy. If Amphitrite and Triton finds out...gods, please it's not Percy.

"What did he look like?"

"Just like you...only his skin tone is different."

It _is _Percy Oh no...

"Why, you're majesty?"

"Daniel, that was _my _son."

Daniel gasped.

"Shall I announce it?"

"No. In fact, tell the guards to keep him inside my room. Make sure that Amphitrite and Triton doesn't find out."

"Yes, your majesty. But do be here quick."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Daniel. I owe you."

"No need, sire."From his voice, I guess he was embarrassed. I chuckled. "Alright, then. I'll be here as quick as I can."

Then, I hung up and turned into mortal size.

"Come on, Paul. Let's save Percy."

"Not without me."A voice said. We turned and saw Athena, carrying a Wakizashi sword. How'd she get it? I know this is used by samurais in feudal Japan but I'm praying that she didn't go back in time once she regained consciousness and stole the sword.

But anyways, I nodded.

"Alright."I said.

"Be careful!"Zeus exclaimed.

Now to find...my son.

**/*\**

Once we were in the mortal land, we found the place of the incident.

"Annabeth!"Athena ran to the scene. "Athena, wait!"Too late. She was caught by a police officer. Paul and I ran to them.

"Mam, this is a very dangerous site."A police officer said. "I'm the mother of Annabeth Chase, Athena Chase!"Athena exclaimed. Then, a police officer dropped her down. "Your daughter is currently in Manhattan Hope Hospital. Police officer Benjamin Craigs will bring you in."

Benjamin saluted and led us to a police car.

"Hop in."

We nodded and got into the car.

**/*\**

Once we arrived there, we ran to this table with a nurse working. Athena grabbed the phone and put it down.

"Where's Annabeth?"Athena demanded. The nurse faced us. "Are you the parent of the Annabeth who crashed on the-"

"Yes! Now where is she?!"Wow, Athena sounds mad.

"Third floor, Room 315."The nurse said. Athena returned the phone to the nurse. "Thank you."She mumbled.

Soon, we rushed to the said room.

**/*\**

Annabeth's face was covered with bandages.

"Annabeth!"Athena rushed to Annabeth and hugged her. A doctor in...with a pair of scissors. "Mam, I would like you to release her first. I need to remove the bandages to see if her face is the exact same thing before the incident."The doctor said. Athena nodded and stayed beside me.

Slowly, the doctor cut one strip of a bandage. Then, he removed them and threw the bandages in the trash bin and showed the face to us.

It was the exact face.

"Mom...?"Annabeth murmured.

"Annabeth!"Athena exclaimed, hugging Annabeth. Only Paul and I sighed in relief.

"Percy...?"She murmured. Then, realization hit her.

"PERCY!"Annabeth cried and buried her face inside the pillow. Paul and I came closer.

"Annabeth, do you know where Percy dropped?"I asked, kneeling down. Annabeth looked at me. "At...Atlantic Ocean."She murmured.

So it's in the main kingdom, huh?

"Thanks, Annabeth."I said, getting up. Then, I turned to Athena and Paul. "Athena and Paul, stay here. I got to go somewhere."

With that, I ran off to the docks and dived underwater.

**/*\**

Once I landed to my kingdom, Daniel came to me.

"Your majesty! I'm so glad you're here! Percy is in your room like you said."Daniel said, leading me the way. "What about Amphitrite and Triton?"I asked. "They went to the Pacific Kingdom. They left just about three minutes again."Daniel said. I sighed in relief. Thank the gods...

Daniel opened the door and led to me Percy, unconscious and bandaged.

"PERCY!"

I ran to him and hugged him tight. I could feel the tears on my face right now.

"Your majesty, the doctor said that he's currently in a coma due to loss of blood and oxygen."Daniel said. "But I thought-" "Percy can only breathe underwater when his eyes are opened. Since he closed his eyes before he could even get in the sea, it made him lose blood and oxygen."

Oh yeah. Stupid me...

I nodded. "Go on, Daniel. I'll stay with Percy."

Daniel bowed and left, closing the door.

I sighed, holding Percy's hand. I cried.

"Percy...please...wake up..."

**/*\**

**Percy's Perspective**

I woke up in some dimension. It was strange. It was just an empty, dark void...and it's not Chaos. Instead of the stars colored white, they were colored red. There were no planets and I can float and breathe in here.

"Perseus Jackson..."The voice said.

"Who are you?!"I exclaimed. Now, I kept falling. I had a headache. I tried to stand but I fell.

"You have only two choices. It's either to be reborn and forget being the son of Poseidon...or go back and be under the control of my powers."The voice said.

I had no choice.

"I take your second offer."I said. A fragment that looked rusted appeared in front of me. It looked like some sort of diamond with all the events happening now.

I see dad...hugging me...crying.

_"Percy...please...wake up..."_

I gasped. I must have fallen into the ocean.

"Insert your hand inside."The voice commanded. I nodded. Once I inserted my right hand, I disappeared in a flash.

**/*\**

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Where was I? Who am I?

"Percy..."

Is that my name? Is that it? I don't know. I'm confused...

The giant figure hugged me. I could feel wet tears on him.

Then, I remembered...everything.

"Dad..."I mumbled, hugging him back.

"Son..."He whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Then, we released.

"Percy, what were you thinking? Jumping into an ocean while closing your eyes? Do you know how much you scared me? I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Sorry dad. I just got controlled. I don't know how..."I mumbled.

"It's alright..."Dad mumbled.

_"Good luck, Percy Jackson..."_

I gasped.

"Something wrong, Percy?"Dad released me. I put a fake smile.

"It's alright, dad."I said.

**/*\**

**Third Person's POV**

From the shadows, the figure watched them a put a crooked smile.

"I'm watching you...Perseus..."

And to this day, Percy swore that he heard a strange voice.

**TBC...**

**/*\**

**Sneak Peek of my future TMNT Crossover PJO story**

**Don't You Remember Me?**

The figure swore that a giant turtle passed by. He shrugged it off and continued to sleep.

Then, a turtle with a red mask pinned him to the wall.

"To where is 'The Fighter'?"

The teenager got scared. He kicked the turtle's plastron and brought out his sword: Riptide.

"Stay...away from...me. I'm lost too. This is Japan."The teenager said. In return, the turtle in red kicked the boy hard.

"Piece of sh*t."He mumbled. Then, he brought out his sai and slightly ripped off the teenager's skin. The teenager winced in pain as more were added.

Then, the turtle ran off, mumbling, "I swear, Leonardo. I'll find you."

The wind blew as the teenager walked off.

"I'm sorry dad..."He mumbled. "I'm no longer Percy Jackson anymore. I'm Leonardo Hamato. You never loved me, didn't you now?"

Leonardo walked off to his father house. After all, he left off some chores again.

"Leonardo, where were you?"Yoshi asked.

"Gomen nasai, otosan. I had to go off somewhere."Leonardo said. "Then, what happened to you skin?"His father asked. "Some turtle came in and did this to me."

Yoshi sighed.

Then, Shen came in. Before she could ask, her husband already spoke up. "Some turtle did it."

Shen sighed. 16-year old Miwa led the sleepy human up to his room.

"Night, night."Leo mumbled. "Night, Leo."Miwa said, before closing the door.

"Any news?"Poseidon asked. The mermen shook their heads.

"No sign of Perseus in Italy, your majesty."One of them said. Poseidon sighed. It's been three years since Percy ran away and still, there was no sign of him.

"Let me check the rangers in Japan."Poseidon said, before switching on the monitor for Japan.

A knock was heard.

"Who could that be?"Yoshi wondered, opening the door.

The mermen rangers came in. "Have you seen a teenager named Perseus Jackson?"

"Perseus Jackson? No."Yoshi _knew _who he was...but he promised his adoptive son not to mention his true name to anyone.

"Then, let us check."The merman said. Yoshi did a double kick on their chest. One of them tied him up and knocked him unconscious.

The mermen marched up to Leo's room and found the exact match.

"It is him. Take him."One of them said.

While bringing the sleeping Percy to the ocean, one of them reported, "Sire, we found your son."

Poseidon gasped. He couldn't believe it. His son is in Japan the entire time.

"Bring him to me."

And in a split second, they brought the sleeping Percy to Poseidon.

"My son..."Poseidon whispered, cradling him. Gently, he opened his room and laid his son on his bed.

Now, he just needs his son to wake up. But it wasn't what he expected.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to the story, "The Trap of Ursula". After reading Blondie B. Happy's version of "The House of Hades"...I thought of this. I know she said her next story is "The Seamstress of the Earth" or something but...meh.**

**How did you like that sneak peek? Yeah, thought this sneak peek out randomly. I'll try to make a story like that. K?**

**I would appreciate the reviews, likes and comments. I worked this out for two days without having a proper sleep. I just tried my best to make it interesting. I'm sorry if there's something wrong with it. I tried my best with it. Sorry for the typos, OOCness or whatever that's wrong. **

**And believe me, this took thirteen frickin pages and the font was Verdana, 11. And yeah, I dipped my head into the laptop from morning to evening.**

**So, this story obviously is my sequel version to "House of Hades" and it is obvious because of Argo II. Percy gets weird and all stuff. So nine-year old Percy is kind of...short with a height of 4'0 (because that time, Percy hated milk just like Edward Elric...my theory). Ursula is that villain from "The Little Mermaid". I revamped her a bit and now, she's a Roman goddess. She is...goddess of abysses. And currently, her main abyss cave is near Poseidon's main kingdom. I made the doctors put Annabeth's face the same face. And yeah...Amphitrite and Triton will be one of the demi-antagonists here. Poseidon and Percy are the two main protagonists. Ursula is the main antagonist. **

**One last note: I'm really happy if you really give me a big support. Sometimes, I hardly get any reviews and that nearly makes me give up.**

**Thanks and happy reading!**

**Sincerely with a lot of Nipaa~!,  
Demigoth C. Emo, daughter of Hades, reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama and the current Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Nipaa~! Nipaa~! Nipaa~! Nanodesu~!**


End file.
